


Overwatch - AIA

by IcarusProject



Series: Overwatch - Adventures into adulthood [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Partners, Omnics, One Shot Collection, Robot Sex, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, anything you can imagine, mostly my kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusProject/pseuds/IcarusProject
Summary: Akande knows Zenyatta for a long time, although their relationship is quite complicated. Their love is forbidden, but once in a while they meet in secret, to show their affection to the other. This time, Akande wants to take their love to another level and so does Zenyatta. Will it go smoothly for them? Or will Zenyatta chicken out?
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Maximilien/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper / Maximilien, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Series: Overwatch - Adventures into adulthood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803097
Kudos: 5





	1. A literal representation of Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there reader!  
> I made some naughty art of Zenyatta not long ago. If you want to check it, or my other art here's a link to it :)   
> https://www.furaffinity.net/user/jazzyfunbunny/

**Nepal, the village** **/ Time is 5 in the afternoon  
  
** **  
**The village is mostly covered in snow most of it's time of the year. It's beauty can't be controlled neither by China or India. It is almost the home of all omnics who seek to find peace and harmony in this cruel world, filled with anger, destruction and death.  
Although the world is going downhill, Zenyatta always believed and still does, that it can change. This is why he went back to the village, see if there's any problem to be solved and of course meet his old friends. And since he joined Overwatch, he wanted to get some break from all that healing and supporting his teammates. For his luck, Akande knew about this, and to be more specific Zen actually invited him to Nepal.  
  
Zenyatta floated towards his so called room, where he usually meditated. Of course he did the same as he entered the room, lowered himself down on floor level and meditated. The wind gently flew through the room carrying some leaves from the trees. They were colored bright red, yellow to green. The woods started to loose their mane in the lower levels of Nepal, and the wind showed it to every living creature how much beuty can the nature hold.  
Zenyatta sighed as he felt in peace with the Iris. Then some stomping could be heard not so far away behind him. He recognized those steps, it was his forbidden love.  
  
" Now, I know why you love this place so much." The voice was deep and gentle. This didn't suprised Zen, as he whispered back as an awnser.  
  
" I love it here. Peaceful and quiet." Zenyatta looked behind him, and there he stood. Akande Ogundimu, the man with the height of over 2 meters and the strenght with a thousand men. Zenyatta's soul was still in peace, no fear of the man who could and would kill his best friends. Why was this? Akande was a different man, and he would do anything for his love. Although they were enemies, somehow they found love within each other.  
  
" Of course you do, all I wonder how can you be so peacefull when you know I could crush you." Akande replied, with a grin on his face. He could really crush him, in both ways.  
  
Zenyatta only chucled as he turned fully towards his partner. He signatured to him, to come closer. Then Akande closed the door behind him, and moved closer to the omnic, kneeling down in front of him. Zen chuckled again, then pushed Akande's legs in a way, so he could sit in his lap. Crossing his metal legs around the man's hips.  
  
" **I** wonder how you can hold yourself back while I'm this close to you." The monk teased his lover with words unused before. Akande snorted, and put his hands around the small omnic waist as he leaned closer.  
  
" How do you know that I'm holding myself back? " These words sent chills through Zenyatta's metal spine, as he joilted when Akande touched him. He felt everything that touched his body, every warmth and coldness. The black man was gentle with him, he knew that a harder move could break his forbbidenn lover, and he wouldn't do that. Akande's hand moved lower, towards Zen's pants and ropes.  
  
" Already starting with this? There is always a war-cry before the battle." The omnic whispered as his hands caressed the man's chest. While this, Akande worked on to moor the ropes, succesfully. Zenyatta lifted himself only to push his pants down fully, and to reveal his lovely bottom. Unwrapped, in the lap of the man who will deflower this rose.  
Akande swallowed down his saliva, in his excitement, his shaft started to get harder as he kept looking the naked body of his omnic lover. The man let out a deep _'hmmm'_ as he kept touching Zenyatta. The monk joilted as the large hands traced down every centimeter of his body.  
  
" It looks like you don't need any war-cry before we start! How would you like to begin this battle? " Akande asked in flirtous tone, his hands were stuck at Zenyatta's butt, then his fingers moved to his entrence. The omnic, shivered when he felt the other's hand at his bottom. The man didn't wait any longer, he slowly started to prepare Zenyatta's butt, for what's more to come. Gentle moans left Zenyatta's vocal sensores as his synthetic bottom parts were widened out by the large fingers from his lover.   
  
" I want you t-to take me as hard as you want!" The omnic moaned out and slowly started to move his hips up and down in the lap of Akande. The man let out a sigh in enjoyment, then with his other hand moved down his own pants. Revealing his fully hard 8 inch member. Zen stopped in his movement and looked down to embrance what will alter probably destroy his very sensitive sensors in his body. He let out a very joyfull sigh and positioned himself above Akande's cock.   
  
Akande helped him to be easier with the entering, slowly and gently pushing Zen's hips down with one hand , and with the other holding his own shaft. Akande gently entered his cock just halfway into Zenyatta, who already moaned out from pleasure and held onto his lover's shoulders. The monk could hardly stop from moaning, his whole body started to shiver from that big shaft inside of him.   
  
" Oh my Iris... I think I will reboot if you hit my spot too hard!" Zenyatta whimpered it out, but kept lowering himself until he was fully filled with Akande's cock. The black man growled when the omnic gently sat down aon his lap with fully absorbing his cock. Akande put his hands on the sides of Zen and gently lifted him then lowered him back. Imitating a thrusting motion. He tried to not drop his little lover time by time, just handling him like an egg. Meanwhile Zenyatta's whole body begged for more and to stop. His sensors couldn't decide what did they want, and neither did Zen. He wanted more, getting pounded was his dream but was too afraid to asked. What if Akande says no? He would be so embarrassed. The dominant man fastened his pace, moving Zen a bit quicker and harder each time of thrust. They both loved it, and mostly Zen, he could hardly get to spend time with Akande, and each time they have to be carefull not to be seen.   
  
" You are getting _loud_ , Leaf. Aren't you worried to be heard?" Akande asked Zen, with a nickname long used. _'Leaf'_ is a nickname that Akande gave to his lover when he confessed his feelings in the middle of a fight, back in London. Talon and the reunited Overwatch accidently met at the capital city, because of the Null-Sector omnics. The omnics tried to hoard them togerther so it will be easier to destroy the humans. Although they haven't counted that these humans are no fond of each other, nor Null-Sector.   
  
Akande easily could destroy any NS omnic, but when he seen Zenyatta fight alone, greatly of course. His heart melted and got himself thrown to a wall. The small omnic rushed to him , not knowing that they are actually enemies and healed him. That's when Akande gently told Zenyatta that he looks like a falling leaf in fall, but actually bringing change in the circle of life.   
  
" I-If it doesn't bother you, why should it bother me?" Zen whimpered out between thrusts. His body begged for more, and couldn't contain anymore oil inside.   
  
" Please, Akande! I'm...My oil tank can't hold on more!" Again, he begged to get relieved. Each thrust went deeper and hit harder on the sensors, in his body, sending a huge message : **"I LOVE THIS"** .  
And so , Akande didn't wait any longer, he knew what Zen wanted. And to give him, he pushed Zenyatta on the floor, placed his legs on his shoulder. They were a really bad represantion of the missionary pose. Akande's cock was still in Zenyatta, but he stopped and looked into his eyes.   
  
" You want this don't you, Leaf? You want to get wrecked, so you won't need me for a month. So you can feel how it is really with me? " Akande teased Zenyatta, these words and the use of them, swirled around Zenyatta's mechanical mind. Zeny whimpered in need, his body couldn't stop shivering from the great pleassure that was made in his body.  
  
" Yes, make me turn off from the pleassure you giant beast!" Zenyatta replied, with passion in his voice. Akande didn't need more, he started thrusting deep into Zenyatta's hole, firstly slow and deep and as how time passed, he kept fastening his pace. The monk's moans got louder and louder, even some glitched by the hard thrusts. His hands moved to Akande's wrists and hold onto there, constricting so hard that it left marks there. Akande's stamina was getting low, but so did his hold, he hugged Zenyatta's legs closer and gave everything he had, of course Zen couldn't hold himself back, his oil tank jammed and let out all the oil he had. All the luiqid ended on Doomfist's cock, who was still pounding him, hard and unstoppably.   
  
And suddenly, Akande with a large and deep thrust, filled Zenyatta's hole all the semen he had hold onto over the months. By this time, Zeny accidently turned off, or more likely, 'fainted' as he was filled. Akande panted and pushed apart his lover's legs to get closer to his face, the lights were off and no movement. Doomfist chucled, and gave a kiss on the omnic's face. They will meet again, but until then they both need to survive from the cruel world they live in.


	2. Soldiers from the Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soilder : 76 finally gets the chance to meet with his old friend and archenemy, the Reaper. They both known for being dead, or at least their before lives they supposed to be dead. And they are not. Now, Soilder : 76 finds himself in a different battle with his partner, there are no weapons or knives. Battling with emotions and feelings for each other. But of course it all ends in a very naughty way.

_**Watchpoint: Gibraltar / 8 am  
  
  
  
**_ The sunshines find theirselves over the rocks scattered around the place and even in the base. A man sits in the cold room, cleaning his rifle but his posture seems to be on point. He's ready to be attacked by anything. Soldier : 76 was known at this point for being hot headed and stubborn. He was ruthless to those who tried to stop him or wanted to kill him for being in their way. He's next goal was to get back to London in anyway, his mission in Giblaltar was done. Or at least he thought it was.  
A black smoke appeared behind him, silently forming into a very well known man, the Reaper. A man who worked with Talon, and sometimes by himself and for his own goals. He was also known for being ruthless, but more likely deadly, never leaving a single living soul behind. Everyone who known him feared the him, and rather killed themselves than let the Reaper end their lives. Except one, Soldier : 76.   
  
The man in jacket just sat there, not knowing what was behind him, but a wrong step caused by the Reaper alerted him. And his first move was to point his rifle on the other. The shadowed man only chuckled in a deep cracking voice, the gun didn't even bother him. Why would he even? He's been dead, no matter how he was damaged, he never felt the pain that others caused. Except one, the man in front of him.  
The soldier named Jack warned the other.   
" Get back or I will kill you this time!" A very accurate sentence left his mouth looking at the other. Although this didn't scared the other man.   
  
" Of course Jack, just like the last couple of times! " The Reaper chuckled again in a tone that made fun of Jack's words. Both of them were precise in their movements, they learned in the before-life that a wrong move can kill them, or their mates.  
  
" I'm not joking this time Gabe, I will end _you_ and even if I die at the end, I will end _Talon_!" Jack warned him again, being more aggressive this time. But with this sentence he rouse the sleeping lion heart in Gabriel's lifeless body. In seconds Reaper surrounded the other with his smoke and with an aggressive move, pushed him and himself to the nearest wall. Almost breaking the other's bones, Gabriel yelled at Jack.  
  
" How dare _you_ call _me Gabe_?! After all YOU have done to me! After all, that I have _sacrified_ for US! " Yelling was still tiring for Gabriel, loud and heavy panting followed after his angry dialouge. Jack just stared, the other could not see, but behind the mask Jack was worried. And not for himself, but for the other he _still_ loved. After all those years of being offically dead, but still living in the shadows, Jack had no idea how was Gabe feeling. How he was living.  
Reaper slowly calmed down, looking away as he was too furious to even look at Jack. His eyes noticed the sunshines coming through the cracked windows and filling the room with faded light. Gabe's smoke slowly disappeared around Jack, and only flown around it's controller.  
  
" I still love you Gabe." These words were hard to say for Jack, after _everything_ they went through, after everything what happened. Gabriel just stood there, his eyes were locked onto Jack's masked face.  
  
" How can you even say that? Do you even- " Suddenly Jack moved closer to the other and hugged him so tight, and so passionately like he just met him after a long time.


End file.
